The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (A/F) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft generating drive torque. The drive torque may be transferred to a driveline (e.g., wheels) of a vehicle via a transmission. The drive torque generated by the engine may be based on input from a driver of the vehicle (e.g., via an accelerator). The input from the driver of the vehicle, however, may also include other inputs (e.g., braking).
A start-stop system may selectively stop and restart an engine during vehicle operation to increase fuel economy. In other words, the start-stop system may shutdown the engine when drive torque from the engine is not required. Specifically, the start-stop system may selectively stop and restart the engine during vehicle operation based on the input from the driver and/or other operating parameters (e.g., vehicle speed, engine speed, etc.). For example, the start-stop system may stop the engine as the vehicle slows to a stop at a stop light and then restart the engine when the driver accelerates (e.g., when the stop light changes).